Dmitry Medvedev/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with his Russian counterpart Dmitry Medvedev in Dushanbe, capital of Tajikistan, Aug. 27, 2008. The Chinese and Russian presidents are in Dushanbe for Thursday's Shanghai Cooperation Organization (SCO) summit. (Xinhua/Ju Peng) Dmitry Medvedev - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Meets with Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev of Russia. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Corea del Norte * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Kim Jong-il.jpg| Встреча с Председателем Государственного комитета обороны КНДР Ким Чен Иром. Kremlin Japón * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev met with Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda. Photo: Kremlin Dmitry Medvedev - Taro Aso.jpg| El primer ministro de Japón, Taro Aso, y el presidente de Rusia, Dmitri Medvédev. REUTERS Dmitry Medvedev - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev met with Prime Minister of Japan Yukio Hatoyama. Photo: Kremlin Dmitry Medvedev - Naoto Kan.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev and Naoto Kan cropped 36th G8 summit member . The White House Official White House Photo by Pete Souza Dmitry Medvedev - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev and Japanese Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda. Photo: Government of the Russian Federation Shinzō Abe - Sin imagen.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe talks with Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev as they attend 'Nomadic Festival-Naadam' during the 11th Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) in the Mongolian capital of Ulan Bator on July 15, 2016. The 11th Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) summit runs from July 15 to 16. / AFP / WANG Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono of Indonesia, right, and President Dmitry Medvedev of Russia, second from left, are seen after a family photo session at the G-20 summit in Seoul, South Korea, on Nov. 12. (Photo: AP) Dmitry Medvedev - Joko Widodo.jpg| A DIFFERENT ARRANGEMENT. Philippine President Rodrigo Duterte (C) sits beside Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev (L) and Indonesia's President Joko Widodo at the gala dinner during the second day of the Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN) Summit in Vientiane on September 7, 2016. Photo by Noel Celis/ AFP Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| NEW DELHI. With opposition leader Lal Krishna Advani. Photo: Presidential Press and Information Office Dmitry Medvedev - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev held talks with Prime Minister of India Manmohan Singh. Photo: Kremlin Dmitry Medvedev - Narendra Modi.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev meets with Indian Prime Minister Shri Narendra Modi. Photo: The Russian Government Irán * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| With President of Iran Mahmoud Ahmadinejad. Photo: Kremlin Dmitry Medvedev - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev, right, and Iranian President Hassan Rouhani pose for a photo during their meeting in the Gorky residence outside Moscow, Russia, Monday, March 27, 2017. | AP Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Shimon Peres.jpg| With President of Israel Shimon Peres. Photo: Kremlin Dmitry Medvedev - Ehud Ólmert.jpg| President Medvedev meets outgoing PM Olmert. AP Archive Dmitry Medvedev - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Meeting with Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu. Photo: The Russian Government Palestina * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Russian-Palestinian Relations © Sputnik/ Dmitry Astakhov Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Syria's Bashar al-Assad (rights) talks to Russia's Dmitry Medvedev before the start of a 2010 meeting in Damascus (AFP Photo/Joseph Eid) Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| At the Kremlin have taken place talks between Dmitry Medvedev and President of Turkey Abdullah Gul. Photo: Kremlin Dmitry Medvedev - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Дмитрий Медведев встретился с Премьер-министром Турции Реджепом Тайипом Эрдоганом. Photo: Kremlin Fuentes Categoría:Dmitry Medvedev